De ''over the hills'' campagne
De over the hills campagne was een mislukte politieke en militaire campagne tot annexatie van kasteel Goldmouth in Darcy, vlak over de Aquilaanse grens van het Belzeniaanse onderkoninkrijk Dinmoor, geregeerd door Onderkoning Terrence Marlborough. Aanleiding Honderd jaar in de tweede middeleeuwen was Dinmoor een extreem slaperige plek. De Belzeniaanse burgeroorlog was al 50 jaar daarvoor gebeurd, en zelfs buurland Akso had zich al 10 jaar stilgehouden. Onderkoning Terrence Marlborough, die de positie had verkregen door hoogkoning Germaine zijn moeder te trouwen (serieus) was een zeer impulsief type en hield zich enorm bezig met politiek. Hij probeerde op elk lokaal onderwerp inspraak te krijgen, maar naar mate alle armoedeproblemen in de regio opgelost werden, de veiligheid toenam en de bevolking compleet me de metropilaanse Belzenianen geasimilleerd werd, was er voor de onderkoning steeds meer te doen. Hierdoor ontwikkelde de onderkoning steeds meer een interesse voor pers en populaire cultuur, en vooral de spotprenten die in de kranten stonden. Hij wou experimenteren hoe dit de grotere bevolking kon beïnvloeden, en hij wou tegelijkertijd zijn stiefzoon beïndrukken. Hierdoor nam hij Dinmoors grootste tabloid over Daily Dinmorian, en publiceerde hier zijn eigen grappen in, gebaseerd op een inside joke binnen het hoogkoninklijk paleis dat ze eigenlijk Aquila zouden moeten annexeren voor de grap. The Grand Meme Hierna begon de onderkoning aan wat hij The Grand Meme zou noemen later. De spotprenten in de krant beelden van die dag aan de Aquilanen aan als chaotisch en idioot, en de enige fotos die uit Aquila gepubliceerd werden waren gericht op extreem domme voorvallen, die de Aquilanen weer als zwakzinnig afschilderden. Ook waren de enige geplucieerde interviews met Aquilanen met complete idioten, Tabloid Looneys genoemd. Uiteindelijk werd het laatste plan uitgevoerd. Op de voorkant van de krant werd namelijk altijd de kaart van Belzenia afgebeeld, en Marlborough gaf de opdracht fort Goldmouth hierbij te voegen. Deze praktijken gingen bijna een jaar door totdat er heel vaak na een paar biertjes in de kroeg al werd gevraagd Waarom we niet gewoon Goldmouth pakken, meestal gevolgd door een marslied of twee. The Grand Meme was compleet. Failure of Comedy Marlborough zag dat zijn experiment compleet was, maar besloot toch met de grap door te gaan. Aangezien hij zag dat er een vrij groot draagvlak voor zijn plannen was, besloot hij met een macht van 10.000 man naar Goldmouth te trekken. Toen hij bij de grens aankwam waren de Aquilaanse grenstroepen stomverbaasd en vluchtten snel richting fort. Alleen 20 man rivierwacht probeerden nog door middel van het plaatsen van obstakels en vuur met snellaadkruisbogen de Belzeniaanse macht te stuitten. Na een half uur trokken zij zich echter ook terug, zonder slachtoffers aan beide zijden. Een kilometer voor het fort had echter de lokale jonkheer, Maximus Alla, een leger van 2000 man opgesteld, aangezien hij al van de opmars gehoord had. De Aquilaanse soldaten stelden zich op in schildpadformatie, terwijl de Belzeniaanse langboogschutters pijlen op de schilden lieten regenen. Vervolgens stuurde Marlborough zijn centrum naar voren om de schildmuur te breken, deze hield echter sterk stand en de Dinmorianen trokken zich weer terug. Op dit moment bereikte ook een bode Marlborough, die een brief bracht van hoogkoning Larvadonia. Deze beval de onderkoning direct te stoppen met zijn actie, en noemde de veldtocht een mislukte grap. Ook ingesloten waren twee excuusbrieven voor zowel Keizer Wilhelmus II alsook de jonkheer. Gedeprimeerd droop onderkoning Marlborough weer af, nadat hij herstelbetalingen aan de jonkheer had afgelegd en zijn excuses had aangeboden. in totaal waren er 2 doden gevallen, alsook 46 gewonden. einde Toen Marlborough terug kwam in West-Akso, werd hij door het hele volk verhoond. Zei maakten duidelijk dat een grap een grap moest blijven. Bijna alle ruiten van zijn paleis werden zonder weerga vernietigd, en hij werd meerdere keren uitgescholden en beworpen met verscheidene zaken. Een week later gaf hij in de Dinmorian toe twee maanden voor hoofdredacteur gespeeld te hebben, en hij bad openlijk zijn excuses aan. Hierop nodigde de hoogkoning hem uit in de hoofdstad, waar hij hem op non-actief stelde, waar hij nu al 13 zit, en er binnenkort ook niet vanaf zal komen.